Zelda,the one who got away
by Flying Puppies
Summary: Summary: Zelda is many things, the ex girlfriend of jellal, the exiled first wizard saint, the sorceress of the east, and the half dragon of Fiore. Yes she is many things. But most of all she is a proud fairy tail wizard. (No pairing... For now
1. Zelda silverheart

Zelda, the one who got away

Summary: Zelda is many things, the ex girlfriend of jellal, the exiled first wizard saint, the sorceress of the east, and the half dragon of Fiore. Yes she is many things. But most of all she is a proud fairy tail wizard. (No pairing... For now)

Disclaimers: I don't own fairy tail I only own my o.c. Zelda

This story is by kay

A.n. Hope you guys enjoy this. This is my first time writing a story about an o. place right before the g.m.g.

Zelda p.o.v.

Sweat trickled down my chin as I struggled to keep my body aloft,my wings were aching and I'd been travelling for hours. I felt my magic leaving me like water going down a drain and my wings disappearing. The last thing I thought before I blacked out was 'oh shit'.

When I awoke i tried to brush away the black spots that dotted my vision and shakily stand up. " if I'd been anyone else that fall would've killed kami-Sama" giving up I fell back down into the cool pristine...water? I finally took note of my surroundings and realized I had landed in a rural area with a lot of mountains and fallen into a stream. thank the gods. If I'd landed in a town someone could have alerted the council that I was not out of the continent . I realized my ribs were cracked and I had barely any magic so I unclipped a limiter and felt familiar power flowing through my veins.

Wincing I propped myself up against a rock ignoring the scrapes on my back that were forming due to the roughness. Then I ripped off my blood soaked shirt and healed myself as best as I could due to a weird numbness in my left arm. Yup I'm a leftie. I could feel my meagre lunch coming back up when I layed eyes on it. There was so much damage I could see the bone and pink layers of muscle. My veins were strewn on the ground and it looked like someone had decided my arm would make an excellent snack.

Anyways I was no idiot and I knew that I had to do emergency care and get my poor arm to the nearest healer. So I reached into my bag and pulled on a strapless top to make it easier for me to heal my arm. I winced as I clumsily used my right arm to rebuild most of the muscle tissue,veins,arteries and bones. Exhausted from my ordeal I was about to collapse so I threw my knapsack over my right shoulder and used the last of my strength to fly up to an overhang in the mountains. I immediately collapsed and the world faded to black before the dreams came.

Zelda's dream :

"Marcus no!" I exclaimed tears running down my cheeks. Just because I am the sorceress it doesn't mean that I should be exiled from fiore."Shut up" the malevolent leader of the council hissed under his breath."you are a disgrace to humanity,you filthy SNAKE I have shown you mercy because you have done much good for fiore and if I executed you then your filthy seal would be released and poof-there goes mankind." He saw my enraged expression and then he yelled

"O'sorceress of the east I bind thou evil heart to mine CURSE OF FATALIA"

My vision turned black and I awoke panting in a cold sweat . I whimpered as I remembered but then I froze. My dragon like hearing had picked up the sound of human voices. I immediately took out my wings and set for flight when I heard one of the voices say" so we have to capture some wicked sorceress of the east chick,huh? She sounds pretty damned dangerous to me rogue. "

I'm not quite sure why but I decided not to move. I unclipped 2 of my limiters so I would seem like an average s-class Mage instead of one of the legendary four sorceresses. "Unclip your limiters,sorceress of the east" I heard a masculine voice say before a sword was nearly thrown into my back. I immediately transformed and the sword bounced of my thick dragons hide. I turned only to see a handsome black haired man. I almost froze before regaining my composure and telling them that I meant no harm I was just badly misunderstood.

"That's what they all say" said a bored looking blond man who yelled "rogue simultaneously" and then in unison they both yelled they're respective roars.'ah dragon slayers' I thought

I kicked blondie in the head and threw him out of my little over hang into the ground below.

That was where it all began. I sighed and said " curse my kind heart " before leaping out below and catching him right before he hit the ground. Then with a lot of effort I carried him back up . That kick probably damaged his organs or something. Rogue was still in my little temporary hut. with a guarded expression he took a step back and I rolled my eyes and said "chill, I don't bite." Tentatively,still on guard he took a step forward and asked "what are you."

Normal p.o.v.

A sad expression fell over Zelda's face. " many things." She said. Then the expression was replaced by her normal mask and she said to rogue " first I'll heal your friend then I'll feed both of you and be on my way.

Zelda p.o.v

I put a mixture of herbs in mr. Blondies mouth and he choked before his pale face regained color and his eyes opened. A look of fear crossed his face and before I could react he used a holy roar to knock me to the other side of the room,smashing me into the wall. The last thing I heard before I began to get upset was" finish her off rogue." A huge black ball of energy rushed towards me. I stood up and battled it with"Adamantine strike"

Leaping out of the way I yelled "stop" and I dove out,my wings spread."I promised him...that I would never die at the mercy of others when it is my time I will die by my own hand. Tears stung my eyes and I flew away as fast as I could, soon I reached magnolia. It had been a hard day and my magic was leaving again. I fumbled with my limiters but it was too late. And that's the last thing I remember before crashing into the roof of the guild, fairy tail

A little confusing,I know but it'll all turn out well in the end

I'm not sure what pairing to do. Please r&amp;r if you have any suggestions or ideas.

-kay


	2. Fiancé trouble

A little confusing,I know but it'll all turn out well in the end

I'm not sure what pairing to do. Please r&amp;r if you have any suggestions or ideas.

-kay

Zelda,the one who got away

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail,all I own is my o.c Zelda.

Kay: well on with the story

Chapter 2

Zelda p.o.v

"Ow" I whined childishly. A quizzical pink haired man walked up to me and asked the very question i have wanted to hear for ages."are you okay?" My immediate reaction was " duh,I mean its not like I'll die from falling out of the sky."

A blonde haired teenager stuck out her hand and brightly introduced herself " I'm Lucy heartifilia!"

I just stared at her for a second before composing myself and shaking her hand." I'm Zelda Silverheart, the sorceress of the east, former first wizard saint and outlaw."

At my ( surprising) introduction the

whole guild went completely silent before i even said "pleased to meet you i had heavens wheel pointed at me, a fire dragon roar up my nose an ice hammer about to hit me, the solid script for titanium about to crush me and around fifty very angry and powerful mages glaring at me. Seriously if looks could kill i would be singing with the angels right now.

Then i realized something; They were treating me like a monster. At that very thought everything i'd been through hit me hard and i started bawling.

The mages were so shocked that

1 erza's swords fell down

2 gray dropped his hammer

3 levys solid script almost fell on me and

4 (a.n:the tobias number)

Jellal, my ex who was SUPPOSED to be dead right now grabbed me and yanked me to the side.

"You should be dead." Were the words that crawled out of my mouth

" well you know i don't die easily" he said smirking.

Then he caught sight of Erza. He ran towards her and hugged her tightly." Jellal! Don't ever leave me again!" She cried. Then he said "i won't" as their lips met my heart broke in two.

Then jellal nervously said " zelda i'm sorry. You were a replacement for-" i didn't stick around to listen. I turned away,tears gleaming on my face.

I felt something tug on my right sleeve. I glanced down to see the most adorable little dragon slayer." D-do y-y-you w-want metohealyou"

she blurted out.

The whole guild kept yelling weird things which were so garbled up

"Yes please um..." I stopped ,hoping she would give her name" wendy" she supplied.

I limped to what seemed to be an infirmary, wendy leading me. Once we were there I sat down on the bed and wendy gently healed my scraped up back and legs before falling back,sweat dripping down her pale face.

I turned to her exceed and asked if this was normal for the young slayer.

All of a sudden i remembered jellal and i began to cry " jellal" "yes" he replied cockily."GO DIE YOU- SKY DRAGONS ROAR!" Jellal got sent flying and i turned to see wendy crying tears of rage " y-you broke Zelda nee-chans hearts."

Erza walked up to me" what was your relationship with jellal you witch!"

"Before jellal died and was manipulated by ultear i was his fiance. Then the tower of heaven thing happened. I never knew he was evil until after he died. We never broke up but i guess this was it for us."

Erza then did something that surprised all of us. She walked over to jellal and hit him hard enough to go unconscious.

Sorry its a pretty short chapter but i hope u guys like it.

I know the beginning was pretty bad though.

This is the summary for a one shot i might do

Wishes and kisses

Summary: natsu and lisanna decide to go out together... on lucys birthday . But is everything as it seems?

Probably not


	3. A day in the life of Mirajane

Kay- hey guys today I'm doing a bonus chapter!

Kay- it will be short and I will be continuing the regular story after.

-kay

A day in the life of the matchmaking, Mirajane Strauss

It was the start of a beautiful day when Mirajane woke up. The birds where chirping and the sun peeked through the stormy clouds that had been plaguing magnolia for the last few weeks. Not wanting to disturb the blissful silence and wake her sister and brother Mira walked as silently as she could through the hall that led to the bathroom in her apartment in Fairy hills. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before going back to grab her normal attire . She briefly disappeared into the bathroom before popping back out with her hair perfectly styled and makeup applied sparingly.

Stretching her arms she put on her dainty red heels and hurried to the supermarket to do her errands. She picked up all the fresh meat she could find as well as vegetables, milks grain and... The newest copy of Matchmaker monthly. She dragged all of her supplies to the counter and after the cashier weighed it she paid and hurried off to the guild ignoring all the jealous glares from girls and perverted leers from men on her way.

When she reached the guild it was 6:30, Mira knew the first people to come in would be Laxus and the thunder legion as well as Lucy and Erza. Then the rest of team Natsu would come in as would Gajeel and Wendy.

Mira knew she had to hurry so she began to fry the bacon and prepare Lucy's milkshake. After making the latter she proceeded to place it in the fridge, a birthday gift from Gray and Juvia who were finally a couple. After frying the bacon and placing it on the counter she boiled and scrambled eggs. She was about to cut Erza a slice of cake before deciding that she should probably clean the place up as cutting erza a slice of cake would take mere seconds while cleaning the guild was a harder job.

So Mira grabbed a washcloths and scrubbed the tables removing all of the food stains.

Last nights welcoming party for Lisanna had been huge and she'd had a big enough job dragging the passed out fairy tail members into their apartments. Once she'd cleaned the whole cake off of team Natsu's table. She made a batch of fire whiskey and some cold drinks. After that she made even more of her special blueberry muffins which were a huge hit in the guild.

Just then the first people began to trickle into the guild. Lucy walked up to Mira and took her usual seat at the bar. Lucy didn't even have time to ask as Mira put her strawberry milkshake in front of her. Lucy dejectedly sipped it and Mira rubbed her shoulder. " cheer up Lucy" she said" just because he didn't notice you yesterday doesn't-" Lucy sighed and said " Mira he's my boyfriend" Mira's eyes almost popped out of her head." Then why are you acting so upset?" " because I'm worried, this is my first time doing anything like this. "Ah"Mira said in understanding." Don't worry you have the whole fairy tail guild backing you up!" Almost instantly Lucy's cheerful and confident demeanour popped back up." You're right! He wouldn't dare hurt me because then he'll be dead before he can say 'sorry'!"

Suddenly Laxus and the raijinshuu strode up. " may I please have the usual miss Mira?" Freed said always ever so gentlemanly. Mira gave him a cheerful smile." Coming right up Freed-kun" Laxus ordered his usual blueberry muffin and 1 pound of bacon. Mira smiled " dragon slayers have quite the appetites don't they?" She said to herself. " Yo Mira get me a plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs, enough for me and my babies" " coming right up Bickslow." She said to the masked Mage. She knew instantly Ever would be waiting for her boyfriend Elfman so they could eat together. Mira rushed back into the kitchen and started preparing a salad for Bisca and toast for Alzack. She then proceeded to make asuka's toast with jam and butter and Bickslows scrambled eggs and pancakes.

Soon everyone was at the guild and Mirajane Strauss was starving. She decided it couldn't hurt to take a tiny break so she asked lisanna to take over. Lisanna happily complied and Mira was out the door so fast all you could see was a white and red blur. She then hurried to the nearest Cafe and ordered enough food for 4 dragon slayers.

This is how much food she ordered:

5 lamb shanks

14 seafood platters

25 salads

160 chicken wings

She polished everything off within 5 minutes and then ordered dessert ...

1 banana split sundae with chocolate drizzled on top.

She then paid the (huge) bill and left cheerily.

She knew by tomorrow all the meat will be gone so she stopped at the butchers on her way to the guild and set up an order for 10 pounds of beef,4 pounds of lamb and 5 whole chickens. Then she hurried back to the guild. However on her way she encountered a young girl who was stuck in the river. She reached a hand out to help her and yelped in surprise when the little girl yanked her in.

With her heavy dress Mira could barely swim so she did a takeover 'satan soul' and flew out of the water. When she was on the dry asphalt she transformed back, still shivering and soaking wet so Mira hurried to fairy hills,hoping to get a change of clothes and a nice hot bath.

After she'd finished her bath and changed Mirajane hurried back to the guild. By now it was evening and poor lisanna was probably overwhelmed. She ran to the guild as fast as she could, her baby blue skirt flowing behind her.( Imagine Mira's usual clothes but baby blue with lavender ruffles). She arrived quickly and began to serve dinner,not wasting any time. Soon most of the guild members left and a little bit after the rest trickled out. Wearily Mira scoured the tables and trudged home opting to go to sleep .

Hope you guys liked my little bonus chapter.

Because of how short it was I'm going to give you a preview of the next chapter.

Zelda is joining fairy tail and is sure that master will accept her but will she earn the trust of her fellow guild mates?

Read and review please xoxo~ kay


	4. Zelda

**I was completely stunned, I mean the redhead had just dumped her boyfriend of well, 20 minutes for a complete stranger with a huge bounty on her head. **

**Like who wouldn't be shocked. I licked my dry lips but the only word that i could get out was "why?" Before my eyes rolled back in my head and i fell down. **

**When I awoke I was in an infirmary, my hands bound by magic cancelling cuffs. My eyes saddened. For a brief time i'd actually thought this place could be home. **

**I channeled all of my magic into the cuffs and they disintegrated into dust. I watched the dust fall down with a morbid fascination. **

**Just then Wendy popped in . She gave me a smile. Everything about her reminded me of him. " why did you put the cuffs on me?" I said in a shaky voice. " calm down Zelda-nee, you wouldn't stop destroying everything. **

**It was only then that i noticed the huge chunks of plaster on the ground. Then i looked at her and I saw the resemblances: the same blue hair and brown eyes, the same narrow chin and dimples when they smiled. The same wide innocent expression.**

**I barely managed to choke out the words" Wendy, whats your last name?" **

**" marvel,why?" She answered me curiously.**

**I ran off,bile rising in my throat she was HIS sister. She was his accomplice, the one who laid down the pieces of this twisted game of chess.**

**My feet pounded against the cold wooden ground and I ran, with no sense of direction, I pushed open the guild doors and ran out into magnolia. I then activated my half dragon powers and wings began to protrude from my back,Tearing through the skin that resided there.**

**I flew up,my powerful wings beating hard and fast. I hovered in midair thinking of what to do. Then I remembered my limiters. I frantically checked my wrists and released a sigh of relief as my magic limiting bracelet was still there. Suddenly I smelled the distinctive smell of the redhead and stiffened. I also smelled Marcus's sister,Wendy. Then I took a deep whiff. I'd only met her once before but there was no mistake. Erza scarlet, was the sorceress of the south. She was the most powerful necromancer that walked this earth. She could summon millions of dead beings and demons without batting an eyelash. Plus she had requip speed. Her list of accomplishments was great and many. **

**My thoughts drifted back, further back then they had ever gone. Back to when me and my sisters were taken in by the demon Alice or in her language Sthoonwjdxksix. (Pronounced : grunt, wheeze, moan jizk)**

**( kay: grab your popcorn guys. Cause we're going down zeldas memory lane!) **

**Flashback time!**

**10 years prior to the story ( zelda is 7 )**

**Zelda was not a normal 7 year old. **

**About a year back she had been taken away by her mom and dad by the demon, Alice. Alice was actually kind to her in her own way. Alice was the person who taught Alice her first kind of magic, The half demon magic. **

**Had it been any other demon, Zelda would be learning demon slayer magic but Alice was the mother of demons. Her strength was equal to that of the dark mage Zeref's .**

**Zelda was what Alice called 'unlocked'. For most mages, if they learn a slaying magic it becomes the only slaying magic they can like everyone has a locked mental chest which if unlocked can be used to hold powerful magic, kind of like a storage room, enabling the user to switch their magic style. **

**Zelda has the capability to open that chest meaning she can learn more than one slaying magic. After training with Alice for 4 years, Zelda wrestled her half demon magic into the chest and set off to train with a salamander named Mandragora who taught now 11 year old Zelda skills with fire and sadly died 3 years later at the hands of the powerful necromancer, Cleopatra. Cleopatra then faced Zelda in single combat. Driven by fury at the fate of her teacher she unleashed her half demon powers at full force and soon Cleopatra was no more. **

**She didn't want to think about what she had done so she fled to the mountains, trying desperately to escape the bitter truth: she had killed someone. It was by pure chance that she met her next teacher, Raoe( pronounced: Ray- oh) He taught her the art of slaying sea serpents. Making her a second degree serpent slayer.**

**A year later she met the half dragon, Covetsky, who was dying. Covetsky passed on her powers to Zelda knowing they would be in good hands. **

**Zelda shoved all of her magic in the chest except the half dragon magic which she knew how to use by pure instinct. **

**Then, an incident that changed her life forever took place**

**#cliffhanger**

**Kay: i know i'm sorta mean **

**Zelda: well read and review **

**... Or else...**


	5. The death of Gale

**Kay: hiiiiiii enjoy the story guys. **

**Kay: i dont own fairy tail. All i own are my super awesome o.c's . **

**_~•_~•_~•_~•_•~•_~•_~•_~•_~•_~•**

**Recap: Zelda shoved all of her magic in the chest except the half dragon magic which she knew how to use by pure instinct. **

**Then, an incident that changed her life forever took place**

**~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^|*^~*^|*^~**~**•**

**Zelda had just exited the island where Covetsky had lived,her heart full of sorrow when a blast of energy hit her in the back. She instantly collapsed ,her back smoking and charred but opened her inner chest and used her sea serpent slaying magic to heal herself before switching to her half demon form and whirling around to face her opponent. She saw a sea green haired women with eyes like smouldering coals smirking sadistically at her. " looks like I've caught a gate opener. Maybe if you come close to making me work a bit i might let you escape with your life. "**

**Zelda felt anger and lots of it" just who do you think you are!" She snarled angrily." Why i'm Gale metricor the sorceress of the east of course. " **

**(The fight of Zelda silverheart and Gale metricor) **

**Zelda instantly used her first demons form: black heart and pierced Gale through the leg with a black spear, knocking her down. **

**To her complete astonishment Gale rose up, dusted her skirt and pulled the spear out as if nothing had happened. She then pulled out a pure black key with ivory stones embedded on it and said " open, gate of the darkening star, Canora i summon thee... REQUIP" and in an instant Gale was in a battle form with a black lance in one hand and a glass staff in the other.**

**She shot forward and stabbed at Zelda who barely managed to parry her attack. Not wanting to use up to much of her magic she pulled out eight enchanted throwing knives and threw them at Gale who tried to block them but to no avail. They cut threw the barrier she had set and pierced her pale skin. Again she pulled them out but Zelda noticed something: after she pulled them out and the spots where she had been struck healed, her necklace pulsed and glowed with a strange energy. Zelda knew at once: that necklace was the source of her power... There was one problem. She WOULD have used her enchanted knives but they had all been used and she wasn't sure if ahe should use level 10, the only other level in which she had throwing knives. **

**Suddenly Gale launched an attack which was very similar to the one she had done at their first encounter. Zelda froze. She knew there was no way she could dodge this... Unless**

**Intermission**

**~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•|*•~*•~*=~*•~*•~*•~*•|*•|*•~*•~*~•~*•~*•~*•~*•|*•~**

**Kay: it was a cliffie, i know but i couldn't resist the pure awesomeness of the idea of... Snow white ... Fairy tail style!**

**Starring: Lucy heartifilia as snow white **

**Natsu dragneel as the clueless prince charming. **

**Gajeel,gray,macao,wakaba,hibiki,renand eve as the seven dwarves. Minerva as the wicked queen person and Lisanna as the person who is trapped in the mirror. ( get it? You know because she gets trapped in edolas) **

**Oc number one: Angeline corinith as the queen and **

**Oc number two: Juridith corinith as king of the kingdom**

**Its an idea which i'm considering doing later on.**

**Maybe you'll see it as a bonus chapter... Who knows.**

**End intermission**

**Recap: ( so you don't have to go all the way back to remember) **

**Suddenly Gale launched an attack which was very similar to the one she had done at their first encounter. Zelda froze. She knew there was no way she could dodge this... Unless**

**Zelda closed her eyes and thought hard. So hard she couldn't feel anything. " transform: level 10 half demons RAGE" **

**Her beautiful Raven hair turned a vibrant orange, her peach skin turned lavender,and her emerald eyes turned glowing yellow. " REFLECTION!" She yelled, sending gale onto the ground in agony. Faster than lightning she ran over and smashed the pendant that contained Gales life force and power which entered Zelda. **

**Zelda collapsed on the ground as a tall blonde came out of the bushes and said" welcome to coven of the four sorceresses" as she placed a necklace over Zelda's head. All of a sudden Zelda knew everything about the four sorceresses and what she was to do. **

**The blonde stepped up and said " Zelda silverheart,your first mission**

**is to become the first wizard saint. "**

**-end of chapter-**

**Kay: hope you guys liked it **

**Kay: read and review!**


	6. Camaraderie and Missions

Chapter 6 :

Kay: hi everyone, just a quick notice before i begin this chapter

Kay: chapter 8 is a bonus chapter and the story i'm doing is either going to be Snow white: fairy tail style

Or wishes and kisses,a nalu story

Kay: please review and tell me which story you want

~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*•~*

Recap: The blonde stepped up and said " Zelda silverheart,your first mission

is to become the first wizard saint. "

_~*•_~*•_~*•_~*•_~*•_

"An odd request,I know" the tall blonde or the sorceress of the south, better known as the plagued one, Kyrria said. But it has been discovered by the sorceress of the north, Akina that there are traitors amongst the council who mean harm to the one i intend as my successor, Erza scarlet. You mist infiltrate the council quickly and smoothly and run"

Zelda took off instantly knowing this mission was urgent,

And she then infiltrated the council. The rest happens just before the beginning of this story( in case you forgot the first part she is kicked out)

End flashback

Erza flew towards her and Zelda said" hello fellow sorceress" Natsu with his dragon hearing heard them,loud and clear and frowned,confused. " i heard you took over Kyrria's position a few years ago." Zelda's lips curved up just the tiniest bit. " she deserved to die peacefully... She has done so much good for us all."

Erza smiled and said" I used my sorceress's powers instead of those measly requip tricks that the world knows of." Zelda brushed a black lock of hair out of her porcelain toned face." Did you use 'that' magic." Erza frowned and said" yes,but all of that is in the past,I am a member of fairy tail now and my past mistakes are forgotten." Zelda's eyes burned with a calm hatred that gave her the rightful title of the The darkened moon,due to her serene face when killing and raven hair." It was not a mistake... Marcus Marvel , the leader of the council was evil! He bound me with the curse of fatalia! Now i am dying slowly and painfully as he is. I must find the grimoire of

Amour et salvador and undo the spell. The problem is... Marcus has the book."

Erza sighed" look, i'll help you... But i learned the hard way that we can't go up against someone so politically powerful without consequences alone... I think we need to come completely clean with fairy tail and ask them for help. If one of us four dies without an heiress then there will only be 3 to nip evil on the bud. We should have killed ... him long ago."

" should we launch Kyrria's operation X?" Zelda asked with a glint in her eyes. " We should assemble a special forces team. Now lets go down and tell Fairy tail everything." Zelda and Erza flew down, landing on the dusty ground.

When Zelda landed she was shocked to see all of Fairy tails strongest there, Cana, Laxus,Gray,Natsu,Lucy, Mira,Wendy and Lisanna standing there. Cobra,Evergreen,Elfmam,Freed, Bickslow and Gajeel were also in the crowd... Somewhere. Zelda took a deep breath and said" Look, everyone... I just met you so I guess this is rude and uncalled for but as you know I am a so called dark mage but that is not true. In truth I am the wronged one... I was cursed with the curse of fatalia by Marcus Marvel, the strongest mage in all of Fiore . For those of you who don't know what the curse is, the curse of Fatalia is from the grimoire ' Amour et salvador.' It steals the victims life energy and powers and delivers it to the user of the curse. I have generations and generations of sorceress power in this necklace. This includes the third magic ever created: the magic of the dawn star.

If this falls into Marcus's hands our whole world will be in danger."

" oi Zelda!" Natsu said" Even if we just met you today... You're one of us! We will help you with your problems because you are nakama and here in Fairy tail we help each other!" " Yeah!" the rest of the people there cheered. " oh ya... And Erza i'm not really surprised... You always did smell weird." The rest of the dragon slayers nodded in assent. " looks like i've been outdone." Erza said.

Kay: did you guys like this chapter?

Kay: hope you did

Kay anyways see ya later

Kay: read and review:)

-~•#¥¥}£~€,¥!~€{¥\\!|!|£~*€,!?€}*¥\\*|€


	7. Plans, parties, and books

**Chapter 7**

**Kay: enjoy this chapter**

**Kay: This is where the story picks up its beat. Chapters 1-5 were the intro chapters. **

**Kay: enjoy the story**

**•••••••••••**

**Recap: " oi Zelda!" Natsu said" Even if we just met you today... You're one of us! We will help you with your problems because you are nakama and here in Fairy tail we help each other!" **

**-/-/-/-/-/**

**Two hours later**

**-–-•-**

**Everyone knew what Zelda and Erza were and what they were doing. Now it was time to assemble the special forces team and go over the plan. **

**Zelda randomly pulled out a light pen and started drawing the castle where Marcus lived in detail. " so just a review with the types of mages that we need. I've used my eye of spying to check the layout and guarding positions. To open the gate we need two natural opposites to fight and distract the guards." Zelda said .She noticed Gray and Natsu wrestling on the floor and smirked" gray, natsu. You will open the gate." They just nodded and continued wrestling. Zelda's eyebrow twitched" are you even listening to me?" She asked " Answer me dammit!" When they didn't she swapped her magic to the first magic that came out of her overloaded chest, the musical wave. She carried them through the wave and into a musical tornado. When the tornado was picking up height she dropped them and they lay unconscious on the ground with little swirls in the place of eyes. Turning away from the now unconscious boys she began to outline the plan...**

**She would have two people distract the guards- Natsu and Gray. **

**Then she would need a rune mage - (Freed or Levy... they hadn't decided yet )to close off the gate after her main team entered... The grimoire was being kept in the most guarded room in the castle- The treasury. She would then need a mage with considerable power, preferably a dragon slayer, to blast through the heaps of guards guarding the corridor that led to Marcus's chambers. Then came the biggest problem... Except for Marcus of course. There were 8 dragons blocking the main treasury door. **

**Phoenix- the flame dragon**

**Nightlock- the poison dragon**

**Meteor- The celestial dragon **

**Aerial- the wind dragon**

**Aquaria- the water dragon **

**Ray- the sun dragon**

**Seluna- the moon dragon**

**Snowflake- the ice dragon **

**But the problem was that there were only 5 dragonslayers, Zelda's other slaying powers were half demon slaying, sea serpent slaying, and death angel slaying. After much mumbling between the two Erza and zelda decided Erza should use her powers of gravity and stars as those were both minor and wouldn't go astray from her principles... Or at least not too much, she hoped. So this is what they decided for their game plan**

**Natsu and Gray would distract the guards and confuse them by fighting each other**

**Freed would set up runes around the west and south parts of the castle while levy would do the north and east parts. **

**Then they would have Wendy try to talk the dragons out of fighting as zelda had bought her a charm that encouraged the victims to do whatever the user said. If that failed then Wendy and Lucy would slow them down. Then the plan got more complicated as they were now facing stronger opponents such as the Castilla trio and many of the wizard saints not including Makarov of Warrod though, as both were members of Fairy tail, or former members in Warrod's case. The main problem was the 1st wizard saint, who took Zelda's spot-Ari, the shinigami of moonlight. She would be a match for Erza and Zelda together if she used the cold fingers, they would be completely outnumbered. The rest of the saints would be a huge challenge as well though. For this phase of the plan it was decided that zelda would use her summoning magic to summon a beast to keep each saint occupied. Then they would probably encounter the Castilla three who guarded the castle. By then they would have been alerted of the intruders and came running. The plan was that Erza would fight Marcus while Zelda destroyed the book. Everyone except Erza and Zelda were clueless of how to destroy the book. Zelda and Erza had an unspoken agreement of keeping the other members in the dark as they would most certainly object to the extreme methods they were using. **

**It was agreed that the 2 sorceresses would train everyone for a month and they would do a simulation of the plan if possible. **

**Later that day Zelda was in the apartment she was sharing with Erza, it was a silent night and all you would hear if you went in was the scratching noise of Zelda's feather pen as she wrote a note addressed to fairy tail telling them who her successor would be. Deep in her heart Zelda had already forgiven the girl and was planning to write a book giving her knowledge on how to fight these situations and such. **

**It was a lonely night and Zelda felt stuffy so she opened the window and let the humid air wash over her pale face. Frowning she pulled the hair off of her sweaty neck not liking the itchy feeling. Eventually giving up she flopped down on the bed. Truth to be told she didn't really mind dying under Fatalia but she couldn't let all of her power get passed to a greedy,power hungry freak... Her somewhat depressing line of thinking was interrupted by Erza opening the door." Come on El" she said " there's a party going on... You haven't lived unless you've been to a Fairy tail party." Sighing, Zelda pulled herself off the bed and let Erza drag her into the bathroom. " now take a shower without thoughts of death." Erza ordered. Somewhat wearily Zelda trudged into the bathroom, stripping herself of her black tank top,pj bottoms and lingerie. Then she turned on Erza's shower faucet and let the warm water run over her, completely cleansing her body. She picked up the strawberries n' cream body wash and using her hands rubbed it in circles over her body after rinsing it off she turned off the faucet, just as Erza popped in with a fresh towel, a pink robe that fit quite well on Zelda considering the difference in appearance. Zelda appeared thinner and taller than Erza. Whereas Erza was curvy but slightly shorter. Erza also brought a toothbrush. After Zelda brushed her teeth and hair, did her makeup and chose a dress it was time to go. **

**Erza had chosen a black strapless dress that reached her ankles with two slits along the sides, she had given herself smokey eyes, a black cherry blossom fan, twin kodachi( just in case) and a snakeskin clutch with matching snake shaped earrings. Zelda was wearing a short, huggy, red dress with a black ribbon tied around the waist, 4 inch heels, fishnets and dark makeup. **

**At last both were ready to go to the amazing fairy tail party.**

**_~•_~•_~•_~•_~•_~•_~•_~•_~•_~•**

**Kay: hey guys... Hope you liked the latest chapter... Just a reminder next time is a bonus. Since no one gave any suggestions I will be writing Snow White: fairy tail style for the bonus**

**Kay: hope you guys liked it... Read and review **

**Kay: bye!**


	8. Of spiked drinks and sweet kisses

_~•_~•_~•_~•_~•_~•_~•_~•_~•_~•

Kay: hey guys... Hope you liked the latest chapter... Just a reminder next time is a bonus. Since no one gave any suggestions I will be writing Snow White: fairy tail style for the bonus

Kay: hope you guys liked it... Read and review

Kay: bye!

Kay: Hi guys! What's up? This is the newest chapter of Zelda the one who got away but first I'm going to give a shoutout to my first reviewer for this story: Veronica crystal vermillion lohr!

Kay: so today at the request of Iz I am writing Snow White: Fairy tail style

Cast

Starring: Lucy heartifilia as snow white

Natsu dragneel as the clueless prince charming.

Gajeel,gray,macao,wakaba,hibiki,renand eve as the seven dwarves. Minerva as the wicked queen person and Lisanna as the person who is trapped in the mirror

Oc number one: Angeline corinith as the queen and

Oc number two: Juridith corinith as king of the kingdom

_~*••_~*••_~*••_~*••

Deep in the land of Fiore there was a beautiful queen named Angeline corinith, she ruled by her husbands side and governed Fiore. It was the unsaid rule that each queen must do her duty and produce an heir.

So she did but something went very wrong. Something so unexpected happened that the countess of Marquette, Cana alberona's mouth dropped in shock, even though she was halfway across the world.

The baby had the bloodline of the corinith family: the spirits call. This was a shock as the last time a person had that bloodline was 8'000 years ago. Of course like all the other mothers of bloodline children she knew when the child was born, she would die instantly. That is exactly what happened.

Kay:

If you want more review and ill give it to you!

Kay:back to the regular storyline

-–-

Chapter 8 : Of spiked drinks and sweet kisses.

Recap: Erza had chosen a black strapless dress that reached her ankles with two slits along the sides, she had given herself smokey eyes, a black cherry blossom fan, twin kodachi( just in case) and a snakeskin clutch with matching snake shaped earrings. Zelda was wearing a short, huggy, red dress with a black ribbon tied around the waist, 4 inch heels, fishnets and dark makeup.

At last both were ready to go to the amazing fairy tail party.

Zelda walked out of Erza's dorm and into the fairy tail guild hall, she was greeted by the song' moves like jagger' by Maroon 5 and immediately began to dance. Spotlights danced across the room and Zelda knew the night couldn't get any better than this. She was having the time of her life as she danced. Suddenly the lights went out and Lucy ascended the stage in a silky cropped blue kimono with a golden obi and tall blue heels. " I'd like to thank everyone for coming to this welcoming party, I'm not sure i even need to say her name but here is Zelda silverheart, the eastern sorceress! Welcome to fairy tail." Everyone cheered until Lucy cleared her throat." To entertain you tonight we have our new member singing

Love story by Green with envy.

". Zelda turned frantically to Erza" I never agreed to this!" She stage whispered." Erza pushed her towards the stage and reluctantly Zelda climbed up.

Love story by GWE

"i want a happy ending...

A place where you won't betray me

But you cheated,oh you lied

You have no feelings inside.

Oh,oh,oh

But this is our love story

I wanted you

But you didnt want me

There aint no happy ending

Cause this is our love story

We're a one sided romeo and juliet

Im a butterfly trapped inside a spider web

ain't no hope to be found because

This is our love story:

I wanted you

You didn't want me

There aint no happy ending

Cause this is our love story

I try to tell myself' you're over him

He just wanted your money

he's nothing i'll ever need

But it wont work because

This is our love story

I wanted you

You didnt want me

Now im trapped and you betrayed me

But this is our love story!

I feel like i'm dying inside

When i see you with another one

I thought that we fit perfectly

I was the only one for you

And you were the only one for me

But this is our love story

I wanted you

You didnt want me "

By then the crowd was cheering really loudly and Lucy's chocolate coloured eyes brimmed with tears as she looked through the crowd until they settled on a certain fire dragon slayer and take over mage.

Lucy walked up the stage and sharing Zelda's mike she joined her for the final chorus

" this was our love story

I wanted you

But you didn't, no you didn't

Want me"

The crowd burst into thunderous applause and Lucy walked up to Zelda,an idea forming in her head." I want you to train me." Lucy said. Unsurely, Zelda chewed on her lower lip debating before saying to Lucy" give me a little while to think about this... I'll get back to you tomorrow."

Zelda walked over to the punch bowl and grabbed a ladle,ladling the tangy,sweet punch into a clear shot glass. Wait a minute... Since when were there shot glasses at a punch bowl... A FREAKING PUNCH BOWL! WTF.

After around 20-25 'shots' of punch Zelda began to feel sleepy. At around 40 she collapsed. " heh. Lightweight." Cana said after finished her 150th shot.

Lisanna observed the sleeping sorceress and turned to Mira." You just had to spike the punch didn't you nee San." Mira just smiled cheerfully." Ara ara Lisanna-chan... What makes you say I'm the one who spiked it?" Lisanna just sighed. Some things will never change will they.

Kay: Did you guys like this chapter?

Kay: :) the song love story does not exist... And neither does the band green with envy.

Kay: hope you enjoyed this chapter

R&amp;R please. Thanks!


	9. Perfect,I'm not

**Recap: Lisanna observed the sleeping sorceress and turned to Mira." You just had to spike the punch didn't you nee San." Mira just smiled cheerfully." Ara ara Lisanna-chan... What makes you say I'm the one who spiked it?" Lisanna just sighed. Some things will never change will they. **

**Kay:Hi everyone**

**Kay: a reviewer(soul&amp;sexy) alerted me I was making a Mary Sue. Thank you so much for telling me that, as when I read about Mary Sues they annoy me greatly.**

**Kay anyhow on with the story**

**Chapter 9: Perfect?I'm not.**

**As soon as Zelda stepped into Fairy tail... Nothing happened. Except if we zoom into the conversation of Lucy heartifilia and levy Mcgarden." Doesn't Zelda seem perfect?" Levy frowned" yes, she seems a little...too perfect." " we should find her flaw." **

**" operation find Zelda's flaw... Commence ." **

**Back to Zelda,her stomach churned as she stepped into the fairy tail guild hall. She walked over to Mira and asked for her guild mark" Sure. Where do you want it?" Mira asked." On my right shoulder." Before Mira could ask she said." And I want it in sea green." " sorry" mira replied." We don't have that color." Lavender?" "Nope." Mira replied. " dark blue?" "Nope". "Yellow?" "Nope" Zelda frowned." Well what colours DO you have? Mira just smiled sweetly and handed her a white paper. It only had three words. I hate you. Zelda stared at Mira,her silver eyes narrowing. " don't worry Zelda,its not from me, or anyone in my family.**

**With that,Mira sashayed sighed,sadly and said" guess I really do bring out the worst in people.**

**Later that afternoon**

**}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

**Zelda began to pack for the trip, she always procrastinated which could be fatal for a mage that was so highly targeted. **

**Zelda shoved a grimoire into her bag as well as three changes of clothes,underwear, medical supplies,her proteges new book and... if she could find her comfy black pjs in the dorm in Fairy hills they would be nice too. **

**Zelda's room was a mess,literally. She may be a strong mage but her room is well, lets just say the horrors in that room are best left unknown.**

**After two hours,43 minutes and 23 seconds Zelda found her black pj set and bunny slipper number one. **

**Time skip:5:15 pm**

**By the time she found her other slipper it was getting late so she went to grab the Special forces team from FT only to find them at her front door." What were you doing in the-" Gray's jaw dropped looking at her apartment." That's so, so, clean!" He said. Everyone just stared at him except Natsu,who shared his sentiments. **

**30 minutes later, **

**After having much ado about basically nothing they set off walking since all the dragon slayers voted NO TRAINS except followed a messy dirt road peppered with trees and flowers. After a few hours everyone was getting tired as it was around 12ish so they pitched a tent and went to sleep**

**Zelda scribbled some more in the book to her protège and then changed and went to bed. **

**Time skip-morning**

**Zelda stretched her aching muscles and mentally cursed herself for forgetting her provisions. Leaving a note for her friends she headed out in search of food.**

**After scouring the nearby areas for hours she found... A mushroom half the size of her finger. Praying it wasn't poisonous she popped it into her mouth and chewed,disgusted by the nasty flavour. She wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings until she heard a rustle. She turned around and stepped forward only to trip on a root and fall flat on her face.**

**She smelled bacon frying and found Mira frying bacon and Lisanna flipping pancakes. " you didn't have to look you know." Lisanna said softly." At fairy tail we cook for each other." Mira popped up ." Oh yes! How could I have forgotten... Mira grabbed a stamp and punched a sea green fairy tail mark onto her upper right arm."Thanks" Zelda said,staring at the bright color against her acne dotted Zelda filled up her plate with bacon, fried eggs, toast, jam and finally, a muffin.**

**She immediately dug in,eating messily and making the other girls in the group cringe slightly. Halfway through she froze and began to eat daintily acting as if nothing had ever happened. Everyone exchanged weirded out looks which went unnoticed by Zelda. Brushing the crumbs off from her lap. She asked" should we set out yet?" There were a few nods of assent,some grunts and like one cheerful "YEAH!I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Zelda kicked out the fire and spread the ashes, she sneezed multiple times as the ash went up her nose. **

**After hours of cleaning,packing,changing,bathing and eating they were finally ready to go.**

**Zelda licked her chapped lips as they travelled along the dusty road. She was sweating but resisted the urge to fly as she would need to conserve magic. She then realized everyone was unnaturally silent. There was something about this place that just shut you up. She sneezed and turned to the others." Guys we sh-" she then realized they weren't there. She looked around training her eyes for movement but found none." Zelda!" She heard someone beside her say.**

**She jumped and turned to see Erza looking at her worriedly." Are you okay? All of a sudden this film went over your eyes and you turned." Guys be careful,I think we're in Marus's range of magic. We have to cross this place ASAP. Pick up the pace." **

**2 hours later. **

**They were in freezing wetlands now and they were trying to set up camp.**

**After Erza and Zelda finally wrestled the tent blew on it with a sky dragons roar pushing the nails that they had used to set the camp down. After that they all crawled in when they heard a bone chilling howl.**

**Kay: Like the chapter? **

**Kay: :) **

**Kay: Read and Review please. **

**Kay:See you later **


	10. We're there!

Chapter ten: we're there!

Zelda was too tired to care so she just plopped down face first on to grassy floor. The others just stared at her before deciding it was probably fine and drifting off, yet an uneasy feeling remained in the air.

In the the morning Zelda rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stumbled out of the tent. In the bright daylight she could see the hazy outline of Marcus's summer castle in Ceirife, a small seaside town in Fiore.

As they travelled through the wetlands it began to get warmer until it was hot enough to fry an egg on the dirt road! After taking note of that fact, Mirajane used a make do broom that she had made out of tall grass and a stick to clean the road as she then began to make breakfast which were slightly charred omelettes and chewy bacon.

The food wasn't ideal but everyone dug in,nonetheless. After brunch they began moving what seemed like hours they were at Ceirife. Ceirife was a respectable size and very prosperous. You could see the fishermen hauling in nets of fish and plump women gossiping on the streets whilst children played.

Just as they were about to enter Erza stopped them." Wait. We can't go in like this. I have a mirror which instantly cleans and dresses you." Wendy's eyes widened." Really?!" Just like that Erza pulled out a golden rimmed full length mirror and stepped through onto the other side wearing a dull brown gown with a corset. Zelda looked at her questioningly."We might as well fit in here." Understanding, Zelda stepped through,in a grey dress with a apron and a ribbon over top.

After the rest of the people had dressed they entered Ceirife and were looking for Marcus's castle. They were at a loss until they saw two gossiping ladies. " Did you here? King-sama requested Evelyn in his chambers last night and someone saw them going at it." The ladies giggled and the other remarked." He has enough heirs already. Why does he want more?."

Suddenly a small girl walked to them. She had blonde hair which was upheld in twin ringlets with pink bows on the rubber bands. She was wearing a pink dress and frilly stockings. Quick as a wink there were two of her and they grabbed the ladies and the original(or was it the clone?) said" my,my. Off to King-Sama's palace."

Zelda went completely pale." That's one of the three weapons,Yuki of the sword. She's incredibly dangerous as are Izuma and Tsuchi. " Zelda bit her lip before saying." We should go now. We need to send in Jet for intel ASAP since he'll make a fast getaway unless he runs into Tsuchi of the arrow...

Hurriedly not wanting to think about it she began to discreetly follow Yuki,As did her companions,ducking into shops or alleys every so often to prevent being seen.

Suddenly Yuki stopped by a bridge and said" Icariun" suddenly the ground opened up beneath her and she fell down into a deep deep hole.

Wendy walked up and said Icarium as the ground opened up beneath her and she fell in. The ground sewed itself back up and the rest of the people had a try. Down they went,into a long sloping tunnel. Coughing dust out from their lungs and brushing dust of their clothes the group got cautiously ventured down enough to see Yuki and the lady down there. "Moulin" Yuki said and the duo shot up. Wendy led them to the spot where Yuki had gone up and they held hands and said."moulin"as a group. They all shot up into the air. Catapulting out and landing several feet behind Yuki with an audible " thump " Wendy,Erza and Zelda shot up into the air as Carla and happy picked up Natsu and Gray. Leaving Levy,Jet,Freid and Lucy on their backs they flew up transferring most of the weight to Zelda,Erza and Wendy. Yuki looked at the dewy grass carefully and spotted a glint of steel. Levy's rune maker. The group of mages froze as Zelda flew higher into the air until she was positive Yuki wouldn't hear her.

Using her lacrima phone Zelda texted her mysterious allies." We're in Ceirife. Teleport?"

A response came. " Looking for your signal on the archive... Will be there in two."

Zelda texted back." Wait don't come yet... Ran into Y"

Her response was a scrunched up frowny rolled her eyes.

After Yuki had continued on they dropped and began to follow her.

Meanwhile her "mysterious" contacts were at their guild discussing the situation." What do you think we should do?" Mysterious companion one asked.

His companions reactions were just a few shrugs. " can you use archive to find the fastest route?"

Mysterious companion ones reply was just an aloof shrug.

-•_-•_-•_-_-•_-•XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoOx

Kay: I'm putting a pairing into this but I need to work on my kiss scenes

Kay: How's this? : as soon as their eyes met they rushed towards each other. There was nothing that could separate them from each other. They collided and their lips met for the first time in what had seemed like forever. Their lips moulded perfectly to one another's and just as she was getting into it he pulled away from her. She opened her mouth in protest but he pressed a finger to her lips before giving her a sleepy smile and kissing her once more.

Kay: I know.

Kay: It totally sucks but hey... I'm working on it.

Kay: Criticism is totally appreciated as well as compliments(duh!) Just no flames because really no one likes to be told that their writing is horrible and it sucks.

Lucy: Juvia and Gray are finally married!

Juvia: Juvia wants 50 babies with Gray sama.

Gray: No way!

Kay: Anyways R&amp;R... See ya later!


	11. Long lost lovers

Chapter 11: Long lost lovers

As soon as Yuki was out if sight she texted her companions." You can come now but hurry please." Before she could blink they were there. Her four companions were there." Hibiki! It's so good to see you." She murmured contently into the crook of his neck. " Who are you?!" A snooty voice said from behind the happy couple. Hibiki pushed Zelda away to

her surprise." Just another fling affair,Love bunny."

Tears came to Zelda's eyes but she forced them down. " Sorry... It's been a long time since our affair-it was stupid of me to think you hadn't moved on." Hibiki's eyes narrowed slightly then he laughed." I-Di-Ot" He said." I never even liked you in the first place... Strong physically but with the emotional control of a baby."

Hibiki was crying inside' forgive me Zelda... I never stopped loving you but knowing you you'll kill yourself and it'll be harder for you knowing i still love you.' Tears came to silver eyes as Zelda looked away an outer shell hardening around her. Her expression was cold and unemotional... It then changed to something seductive and playful." Ara ara Hi-bi-kiiii... How mean of you!" She said in a playful tone" and here I was waiting for you for" her tone suddenly changed to anger." 2 FREAKING YEARS!" She turned away crying silently.

Her eyes stinging. She cleared her throat putting on that mask she knew so well." We should get a place to stay.. It seems to be getting dark" Lucy said,wrapping her arms around herself. Sighing Zelda said." We'll set up camp here I guess" " Why not in town?" Jenny whined.

" Because since I infiltrated the counsel they know me so going to an Inn is too dangerous." You can sleep here but me and everyone else actually want to like get some rest although you wouldn't know a snippet about that would you?" Jenny sneered slightly. "SHUT UP" Zelda hissed,angrily. Jenny drew back a little bit" well someone has anger management issues" she said. Zelda raised a hand to hit her but hibiki caught it." No one touches my girlfriend... Now get your dirty hands off her" Zelda turned away and began setting up camp. It took her 24 minutes to get everything down in the fierce wind. She brought her bag inside and changed, snuggling into a pure white sleeping bag before pulling out a pen and writing two more entries on her experience. She would have written more but her aching hand deterred her. Putting the book away she went to sleep,dreaming peacefully.

When Zelda awoke it was the dawn of a beautiful day- the birds chirped and sang and the town of Ceirife was bustling with activity. She breathed in the humid air,panting. The grass beneath her feet was a vibrant green and covered in glittering dew.

All in all it was a beautiful day but Zelda knew something sinister was brewing. Squinting into the mass of figures below she caught sight of Hibiki and her heart hurt.

She looked down slightly before going into the tent and putting on her dress. She groaned at the mud stains and dried grass that peppered her brown outfit.

Marching to the stream that lay next to her camp she soaked it and after pulling the soggy garment out she used fire demon magic to dry it.

She grimaced at the wrinkled dress but threw it over her head, washing her scalp in the crystally river. Using her thin fingers as a comb she raked her hands through her black tresses.

Deciding that was all she could do Zelda stepped out of the tent, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She turned to her left, planning to go down to the village only to come face to face with Jenny. She narrowed her eyes" Realight" Jenny narrowed her kohl rimmed brown dusted mascara'd eyes" Silverheart" Zelda narrowed her eyes even more." Realight." Jenny did the same." Silverheart" she said. This continued for a long time until Hibiki wrapped his arms around Jenny and whispered" It's okay, Love- she's just jealous." In a husky tone.

Unable to bear the sight as they began a fervent make out session Zelda turned away, shadows covering her silvery-brown pulled out her shrinking pendant and pressed it to her tent. Instantly it got smaller and Zelda pulled it out of the ground easily and stuffed it in her zebra print bag. She pulled out the journal and used the third great magic; the magic of the dawn star. It allowed her to write her thoughts or others thoughts on whatever she would like. So that's what she did. In less then ten minutes she had finished the journal. She strode forwards until she reached Wendy. "A gift from me to you" she said." Think of this as all the things I would have taught you if you were my protégé." She cleared her throat." Anyways we should go." They trudged to the castle, solemnly.

As they reached the castle the somber mood was gone replaced by an anxiousness that gnawed at the groups stomaches." What if he's too strong?" Lucy thought anxiously.

The others thoughts mirrored hers save Wendy's who's were curious and slightly fearful" I never even knew I had a brother... Is he cruel? Will he recognize me?!"

The group hid in bushes and waited till nightfall. Then Levy and Freed got to work, setting up runes on the east and south sides of the wall as they were closest to their rendezvous.

Zelda gave everyone pills that would give a boost of magic, Erza helped everyone step through the mirror getting them into clean black jumpsuits with little pockets for the pills, a communication lacrima and a teleportation key( courtesy of Lucy who had gotten ten. Hibiki duplicated Lucy's magic knowledge and sent it to the rest using archive.)

At last they were ready to go inside. The group traded uneasy glances and Hibiki squeezed Jenny's hand. Jenny turned to kiss him as Zelda looked away. Levy and Freed were on the other side... It had been decided that after Levy and Freed finished their job they would stay on standby.

The group rushed in feet clattering on the tile floor. Suddenly Wendy stopped dead in her tracks, sniffing frantically she flipped through the book Zelda had given her and muttered the incantations for a spell." Oh God of the skies, Mikoru, embrace me in your winds and destroy all foes." Suddenly a handsome man appeared. He was slim and muscular, he had longish black hair that, with his sharp chin gave him an elegant look. " What do you want me to do today Kai" He said in a smooth tone." Fight this fo-"and then Wendy collapsed from over usage of magic and the man disappeared. Just then Yuki stepped out."Hello Zelda,Mirajane,Lisanna,Erza,Natsu,Gray,Jenny,Hibiki,Lucy,Carla,

Happy and Wendy." At their bewildered glances Yuki said." Hey I've done my homework." Jenny said." Me and Hibiki will distract... That okay with you Zel~Da?" "No it isn't" Zelda thought. But she pushed those thoughts away." Yeah. Catch up with us after 32 minutes. Yuki's grin widened, reaching a spectacular eight feet wide! Just kidding." So you did homework too!" She said.

" too bad... I never let a victim live for that long." " run on three" Erza mouthed." She held up one finger,then two and then her third finger and everyone sprinted as fast as they could with no destination.

After 20 minutes of aimlessly running Wendy slowed down, wheezing and panting. But they were still being chased by Yuki." WENDY!" Lucy yelled in anguish as Yuki grasped the blue haired dragon slayer by her thin neck.

-•_-•_-•_-•_-•_-•_-•_

Kay: Did you like it?

Zelda: Hibiki is so meeeeeeaaaaaaannnnnn

Lucy: Welcome to Fairy life

The official gossip corner that says everything about the fairy tail life of one lucky member... Today we have*Fishes around in a bowl full of paper and pulls out*Wendy!

Lucy: so Wendy... Where do you and Romeo stand on a scale of one to ten.

Wendy: I told you already there's nothing between us!

Romeo: Don't be shy just tell everyone

Wendy: BAKA !

Wendy: Hey um... Look minna! Oh no Jenny-San is eating Hibiki-San's face up!

Reedus: move out of the way people it's time for Freed's riddle corner.

Wendy: But...but...but..

Reedus:Daijouvu Wendy-chan... Next time

Mirajane: Ara ara Wendy-chan... Were you enjoying telling minna San about you and Romeo-kun?

Kay: guys can you just shut up so we can get this over with.

Kay: read and review!

Kay: enjoy!


	12. Darkened skies

Kay: enjoy!

Kay: REVIEW please! (ill give you cookies

Chapter 12: Darkened skies

Summary for this chapter: Wendy and Yuki fight but instead of defeat emerging for Wendy something else does. Something so unexpected it shocks everyone to the bone

Wendy gagged on her spit. "Let me go!" She rasped out as pain wracked her body. The bone in her neck was close to snapping,so awfully close." This is it." Wendy thought as black spots danced in front of her eyes turning her vision into chaos." I guess I am still helpful by slow.." Wendy suddenly felt a flame burn in her deeper then she'd ever felt anything before creating a tornado that wove itself into the fabric of her being.

" Let-" with each syllable the storm within grew stronger." -me- GOOOOOOO" when she hit go everything turned blinding with. She felt the grasp on her neck loosen as ethereal blue wings sprouted from her back, beating down on Yuki who stood her ground,smirking." Well,well. Looks like Wendy unleashed her inner soul. Too bad soon she won't be using it to help you." Thousand swords of the sea!" Wendy felt empowered. This was what she was born to do. Her quiet shy disposition shattered revealing surged through her veins as her wings carried her above the sea of swords.

The others faces were alight in an expression akin to shock. "GO" Wendy screamed as a sword speared a wing sending her careening to the cold tile panted as she rolled to her left to avoid a burning sword only to come face to face with a steel swords who's hilt was sharp enough to draw blood if touched. Wendy tucked and rolled forwards only to come face to foot with a polished leather boot. She froze in terror as Yuki crouched down to her level,smirked, pulled out a sword and stabbed at her sternum.

Wendy tried futilely to stop its descent only to find it stop completely. "What's happening." Yuki shrieked. The sword was becoming part of her arm. Taking advantage of the moment Wendy rolled bak and pulled out her silver knife that she always kept with her only to find it dull and rusted.

Every fibre of her being told her to run and hide but Wendy knew her friends were counting on her. "sky dragons JUDGEMENT" a huge boom shot Yuki back,tumbling to the ground. Taking advantage of the seemingly unconscious killer Wendy flipped through the book until she found what she was looking for. "SECOND ORIGIN:RELEASE!" She shouted. " DUPLICATION!" One Wendy appeared. By now Yuki was stirring and Wendy knew she was out of time. She whispered her plan to the duplicate and hid herself in the rubble from her attack.

Wendy flipped through the book until she found a page labelled' hypnosis' but it was too late. Her duplicate was gone. Yuki strode towards her,black leather boots clicking on the ground.

Then Yuki said." Thousand swords!:Black lotus." Instantly Wendy was thrown to the ground,black energy surrounding her. Her blue pigtails had come undone and her dress was ripped in several places. Slowly Wendy stood up a new hatred in her eyes but not directed at Yuki. But this was directed at Fairy Tail .

Meanwhile Zelda had stopped dead in her tracks." if Wendy stopped Yuki then what happened to J-Jenny and H-h-Hibiki?

Her face flushed. " We have to go back for them I can't lose him."

Erza held her back firmly." We can't. We have to go on for the sake of the mission." "NO I CAN'T LOSE HIBIKI." Wrenching out of Erza's grasp Zelda grabbed her teleportation key." Open: gate of the traveller: Rei!" A beautiful pale skinned maiden(think Kikyo from Inuyasha) appeared." How may I serve you mistress Zelda?" "Just Zelda is fine" Zelda said hurriedly." Teleport me to Hibiki Latis." Door to the one Hibiki Latis I command you:OPEN" nothing happened.

Rei bowed apologetically before screaming in pain and disappearing. Alarmed the group whirled around to find Wendy,holding Hibiki with one hand and Jenny with another hand. Both were bloody and unmoving. Wendy threw the duo to Fairy tail a cruel sneer twisting her face. Erza looked closely at Wendy suddenly noticing a few major differences from the Wendy she knew and loved as a sister.

\- This Wendy was much taller and well endowed

\- she had a cruel twist in her face

\- she had a black streak in her hair.

\- She was now wearing a short black bandage dress and black heels.

Erza almost screamed." W-Wendy?" She stuttered uncertainly.

Wendy laughed." Can you tell me who I am Erza?" By now everyone was staring at Erza and Wendy." Yes," Erza said." You're Wendy the Sky dragon slayer of Fairy tail." Wendy laughed." Wrong! I'm Wendy of Death wings." She unfurled a pair of black wings. Yuki strode up behind her."WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Natsu yelled. Flames already in his hand he charged Yuki." FIRE DRAGONS WING ATTACK." "DARK SHIELD!" Wendy yelled with equal force. Natsu stared at her with shock."So... That's how it is Wendy." He said, shadows covering his eyes." Just know even if it never showed you were always like a sister to me."

Wendy turned away. A sole tear trickling down her face." This is the only way I can be happy now. I need power. I need you..." She stopped and turned back,her eyes like smouldering took a step towards them." ... TO DIE!" She shot a spear brimming with energy at them." Black darkness." She whispered. Lucy was the first to snap out of it." OPEN GATE OF REGULUS:THE LORD OF LIGHT." A man in a white robe appeared and blocked Wendy's hit with his palm.

He yawned and said." I'll keep myself here. You don't worry a bit Lucy sama. Wendy bit her lip so hard she drew blood." Dark BANISHMENT" She screamed. Regulus blocked this hit with his hand and with a flick of his fingers thrown her to the ground.

"Can you turn her back?" Lucy shook his head sadly. "Alas but this is her real soul. It has been brought forth. Darkness runs in her blood. The enchantment Grandeeney used to keep her docile has broken"

Lucy fell to her knees." No. This can't be her" She said face crumbling.

Jenny and Hibiki were being treated by Zelda who was using her limited healing magic to heal their wounds.

No one noticed Wendy seething with anger murmuring a name under her breath . A name that was known across the world a name that brought sorrow to the eyes of the good and lust to the eyes of the evil

Kay: short chapter today so I'm going to give you a sneak peek of the sequel to Zelda the one who got away: coming out August 2015

Name: A new foe

Summary: The peace Zelda fought so hard to gain is shattered by a new foe. A foe who was presumed dead when Ceirife castle burned down to the ground.

Sneak peek

"Wasn't she dead? I thought she died in a fire!"_ _ _ _ _ said excitedly . "Maybe we can bring the old one back!" _ _ _ _ shook his head. " Wendy's gone,_ _ _ _ _ and in her place is a powerful mage who wants us,all of us dead. And no one can save us now."

Kay: Suspenseful huh.

Kay: see ya at chapter... 13 ? I don't know...

Kay: wait but first I need to ask you guys something. Has anyone here seen Once upon a time... You know- the tv show? It's on Netflix and its SO GOOD!

You guys have to watch it! It's totally awesome and this is completely off topic but we have a debate on Mira's matchmaking corner today.

-Nalu vs Nali.

Natsu loves lucy and Lisanna and both love him who will get this guys heart.

Roles: Natsu,as judge,Lucy and Lisanna as lawyers for themselves

Lucy: Natsu should be MY boyfriend because I have sex appeal which you don't have, a really nice singing voice and I'm good in a battle

Lisanna: natsu should be my boyfriend because I'm pretty and

Innocent and I've known him for years. I'm also a great kisser. I have white hair and I'm really good in a battle.

Lucy: Well where'd you learn to kiss like that huh? At least MY lips still have they're virginity and by the way I'm way more useful in battle plus if you've known him for years your more friend zone then an actual girlfriend candida-

Lisanna: OBJECTION.

We're both here because he loves us Lucy. That brings us to another one of my strong points: I'm smart

Natsu lo-

Lucy: objection! I'm way smarter then you and way stronger. I'm the strongest celestial mage of edolas AND earth land.

Lisanna: you really don't know when to quit do you when me and natsu were younger we were in lo-

Hey lucy do you hear moaning behind us.

Lucy: oh my god! He's cheating on us with... Say who is that.

Lisanna: on three Lucy we know what we have to do!

Lisanna: 1...2...3!

Lucy/lisanna: CHARGE

Kay: see ya later peeps k

Kay: by the way special thanks to brokenpiecesofhell I liked the name too.

Kay: see ya guys!


End file.
